Back to Friendship
by ExcuseMeImPizza
Summary: SEQUEL SEQUEL to From friendship to hate to love and back again  Finished
1. Chapter 1: Thirteen Days

Sequel! Sequel! Sequel! Finally, it is Kuki and Wally's time. I wonder where Number six fled off to. I feel bad for breaking that part of the Love up. But, the Hate and Friendship were past. So on with the chapter.

NTY: (Note to You) Please read: From friendship to hate to love and back again, before you read this. This sequel!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Thirteen Days<p>

Kuki POV

I opened my violet eyes and looked up. I sat up on my bed smiling to myself for no reason at all. I felt like I was in heaven. I looked down at my oversized green sweater. My black knee length leggings were shrunken up. So, I pulled them down over my knees half way. I looked at myself in the mirror. I am emo. I tell myself that every day, but I am not depressed. I am a cheerful young girl named Kuki Sanban.

I look my beat up skate boarding shoes. I never skate boarded. So, why did I act emo? Well, my boyfriend is Emo. Yup, goody two shoes, Kuki Sanban, has a boyfriend. He had black hair and blue bangs that match his dark blue eyes. I hear the humming of my little sister Mushi. She skips down the hall and past my door. I frown, she was dating my old friend Wally, and he was a member of an organization called the TND. I remembered how decommissioning day was.

_**We were all scared out of our wits! I tried humming the rainbow monkey theme song. But, the blankness kept haunting me. I would forget Wall! I would forget Ethan! I would forget Nigel and Hoagie and Abby! I cried silently. I glanced over to Number's four and six. Abby was still in a coma. She had been beaten badly. Number six had watched it all. Since Abby was gone, there was no space between the two. Suddenly Number six looked up. **_

"_**Wally!" She said. "We have to stop fighting." A tear glistened in her eye. He grunted. She kissed him and he started smiling. When she pulled back, I thought he was blushing. But, then he turned away.**_

"_**Sorry babe, but you know I'm dating Mushi." Wally replied. I shuddered. He was dating my younger sister and I'm not exposed to be wierded out! I looked away sighing. He looked in my direction and smirked. "But, you know I love every girl." He said. Number six stared at me. She kissed him. **_

"_**Then, you'll remember me." She said. "Because a rebel girl belongs with a rebel boy." She kissed him a final time before walking into the decommissioning room. One by one we went in. But, the flash took us to a Teen Next Door Base. We were all so happy to not be decommissioned. We were part of the TND.**_

Mushi skipped down towards the stairs. She jumped down. She was eleven and she was soo weird. She was a punk princess. She took everything for granted and was dumb. I hated her guts, even though I acted like sisterly love ran through my veins. I scoffed towards my door in anger. She was dating a boy three years older than her. He was 14 and my old friend. But, he avoided me like I was a rattlesnake with venom pouring out of my mouth. I hate my life sometimes. I looked at my perfect arms. I'm not emo. I grab a pillow and scream into it, taking all my anger out of my system. I placed the pillow down and ran towards the stairs. I slid down on the railing, falling off of the end. How did my sister do that? I ran out grabbing a bacon sandwich. I looked ahead seeing Mushi and Wally hand in hand. I looked in Wally's hand. He had a pack of cigarettes. I hope he isn't smoking. Suddenly, Mushi takes them and puts them in her book bag. MY sister smokes! I looked down and kicked a rock. I suddenly see Mushi leave to the side and destroy the cigarettes with her KND laser gun. She smiles to herself and I smile too. I was proud of her. I looked at my TND Watch/Calendar. In 13 days, Abigail Lincoln would wake up from her coma, in 13 days.

* * *

><p>Soo, we now know that all of the boys in Sector V are 14 and the girls are 13. We see Wally seems to be a player and I have lots of more tricks up my sleeves! So ha, guess what happens next? Well duh, I'm not just gonna tell you! You have to read it in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Wally's Secrets

Okay Chapter 2! I have nothing to say! But, on with the story! Oh yeah my saying: KK anyway!

Chapter 2: Wally's Secrets

* * *

><p>Wally's POV<p>

I walk hand in hand with Mushi. She pulls out a pack of cigarettes suddenly. She hands them to me and tells me to destroy them. I smirk as I see Kuki behind me. Kuki has been on my case ever since her sister and I began to hang out. I pull out an empty pack and give it to her. I tell her to go off and destroy it. I put the full pack in my bag. She destroys it and I run off. Kuki fastens her pace. Suddenly, I spin around being face to face with her.

"What do you want?" I ask her. She looks at the ground innocently.

"I just want to talk." She said. I smirk and think of the mean things I could say right now.

"Well, I HATE emo people, so sorry, you freak show." I say. I turn around and coolly walk off. I can feel her tears hitting the pavement, they vibrate the whole ground. I could feel her sadness. I knew she was in pain. But, heck she is Emo, she likes pain. I laughed to myself. I knew she was a fake emo, just so her little boyfriend Ethan would stay with her. I turn around and give her a stare. "I wonder how you would feel if Ethan knew you were not Emo." I said. She stopped crying and looked into my emerald green eyes. Now I had her. "I might have to talk with him." I smirked and started running in the direction of Ethan's house. I turned to see her, on her knees, on the ground. I smirked. I hated her, I saw her kiss Ethan, and so I hate her.

"Hey sweaty." I hear a voice behind me. Only one person calls me sweaty. They know I fight a lot and sweat. I turn to see Number six walking over to me. She is a beautiful caramel girl. She is part Spanish and the other I don't know. We only dated for 2 years. I smirk and hug her as she comes near me. She kisses my cheek and I blush. We tease each other, knowing we are just friends. I laugh as she kisses me on the lips. "What's so funny?" She asks me.

"Nothing, your just so tiny." I reply. She gets angry! I look at her. She has mid back black silky hair and big brown adorable eyes. I smile to myself as we walk to Ethan's house. "You're going to be late for school." I tell her. She frowns.

"Wally, why did you drop out?" She pouts. I smirk and hug her. I pull out a cigarette and light it. She steals it and smokes some.

"I hate the cruddy work and cruddy teachers!" I reply, taking my cigarette. She smiles at me and nods. I liked her; we were the best of friends. I crush the cigarette under my shoe. "Well, here is my stop." I said. She hugs me and walks to school. I look after her and run to the side of Ethan's house. He is emo, so of course he would go to school and be depressed, unlike me. I enjoy being a drop out. I pushed up his window. I look through his drawers and his closet. Where was this thing?

MYSTERY PERSON POV

I smile, it has been two long years and Wally and Kuki have ignored each other. Walking to school, I realize that Kuki is tailing Wally! I had to stop this! No one messes with my Kuki! I move towards them until I see the poor emo on her knees. I stop and hide behind a bush. I hear wall say something about telling her boyfriend about her being a fake emo. I smile, I might just help Wally this one time. I might just tell Ethan myself. I walk the rest of the way to school, leaving my future wife behind me.

Wally POV

I smirk as I find a diary and leave. I read through Ethan's entries.

**June 16****th**

**I cut myself**

**June 17****th**

**I cut myself**

**June 18****th**

**I cut Kuki**

**June 20****th**

**Yesterday I fought with Kuki and cut myself**

**June 22****nd**

**Me and Kuki are perfect**

**June 24****th**

**Kuki is a brat**

**June 25****th**

**I'm depressed**

**June 28****th**

**I hate non emos**

**June 30****th**

**I'm happy Kuki is emo, or else I will hate her**

I smiled. I decided to tear some pages out and some sentences. I through his diary back in his room and I smirk. Kuki was going to hurt, and I was going to hurt her badly. I pieced together my master peace. I slip it in my pocket and decided that I was going to school today.

Kuki POV

I walked to school silently. Wally was going to tell Ethan I am not emo. I Sighed and then thought. Wally was obliviously jealous. But, he couldn't get jealous. He was a player and I knew it. He liked to beat the crud out of adults and he likes to hurt my feelings. I walked to my locker and open it. I see Wally and Ethan talking. Wally looked over at me and smirked. I see Ethan's glance and look down. I open my locker and a note slips out. OMG it was from Ethan.

I will hate Kuki I hate non emos I'm depress, Kuki is a brat yesterday I fought Kuki and I cut Kuki

I sigh. I feel the tears flow down my face. Wally's smirk widens. I feel the tears sting my eyes. I ran towards him and with all my might I tackle him, or so I thought. I looked up from the ground and grab his hoodie collar. I cry and cry. I hated him.

"How could you tell him?" I yelled. Wally smirked.

"He had to know babe." Wally replied. I looked at Ethan.

'I'm sorry! I lied to you." I spoke. Ethan glared at me.

"I hate you!" He said. "I thought you came over here to disagree with him!" Ethan shouted, Wally's smirk grew bigger.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault, I'm not emo!' I shouted. He stared at me.

"You're not Emo either?" He asked. I looked at him, not understanding clearly. Wally had just told him I wasn't emo. Isn't that what Wally told him?

"Wh-what?" I asked him. "That's what Wally told you." I said. I was starting to panic. What had Wally told him?

"No, He told me that you loved him!" Ethan stomped away in a huff. I spun and looked at Wally. He laughed.

"That was a great show."" He said. "Bravo! Bravo!" He held his stomach laughing. I wanted to punch his grin off of his face.

Wally POV

"Hey dude." I said. Ethan looked up.

"Hey what's up? I thought you dropped out." Ethan looked at me.

"I had to tell you that Kuki…" I paused pointing towards her. Ethan stared at her. "She loves me." I said. Ethan looked at me, and then he started laughing. Kuki rushed over with tears in her eyes.

"How could you tell him?" She cried. I let my smirk show. She thought I told about the not emo, I actually told him she liked me. I relaxed enjoying my feature presentation.

"He had to know babe." I said. She moved her face towards Ethan.

"I'm sorry! I lied to you." She said. I loved seeing her squirm. Ethan glared at her. He thought she was apologizing for being a 2 timer. She was apologizing because she wasn't emo.

"I hate you!" He said. "I thought you came over here to disagree with him!" Ethan shouted. My smirk grew bigger; I thought my face was going to tear.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault, I'm not emo!" Kuki shouted. He stared at her. She literally just told him herself. I smirked and grinned and laughed inside. I wanted to video tape this moment.

"You're not Emo either?" He asked. Kuki looked at him questioningly. I let out a small giggle. She had no idea what she just did.

"Wh-what?" Kuki asked him. "That's what Wally told you." She said. I saw her panic.

"No, He told me that you loved him!" Ethan stomped away in a huff. She spun towards me and as soon as Ethan rounded the corner I exploded with laughter. I laughed all I could and was proud of it.

"That was a great show." I said. "Bravo! Bravo!" I held my stomach laughing. She looked so mad right now. I wanted to record this! I walked away leaving her. I knew she felt really stupid. I knew she would tell him by herself. I destroyed the pages of his diary so they could stay together. But, she just told him and ruined herself.

MYSTERY PERSON POV

I found the remains of Ethan's diary. I thought Wally was breaking them apart. I huffed and copied his handwriting and walked to Kuki's locker. I slipped it in. She would think Wally slipped it on later on. No one would suspect me. They would, but after 2 years, they didn't. I smiled to myself. I love breaking people apart and stealing the girls. But, I never cared for the girl's really. But, Kuki is special and I actually like her, and I really hate Wallabee Beatles.

* * *

><p>KK anyway… so FYI if you didn't get it. Wally faked that Kuki liked him. He never showed the pages of the diary to Kuki. He burned them, so Ethan and Kuki could stay together. But, the mystery person got the remains and made a copy for Kuki. So, Kuki thought Wally did for what he had told her earlier that day. But, Kuki confessed to Ethan that she was not emo. So, really Wally just laughed because he had nothing to do with it. Kuki is mad, because she thinks Wally did it and Ethan and Kuki are done forever. So Ethan is not the Mystery Person. But, more hints will be dropped.<p>

Read , Review and Recycle

: )


	3. Chapter 3: Gotta Stop

KK anyway… I am making another story and this one might probably be DISCONTINUED!

JK… I wouldn't do that, but I might get tied up in that story a little more because the idea is giving me headaches and I want it out of my head and on the internet. It's about Kuki as a school girl and she meets this skateboar…

Kuki: Shhhhh keep it a surprise

Jade: Cut the crap… on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Gotta stop<p>

Wally woke up. He was on the couch in his house. He looked around and suddenly his phone rang. He groaned before moving his arm. He rubbed his head and yelped as he touched a small bump. He must have fell or something. His cell phone range and he reach in his back pocket. He couldn't find it. He groaned as he sat up and reached for his cell phone that was on the desk.

Wally POV

I groaned in pain and tiredness. I needed sleep badly. I reached for my cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked groggily. I heard whimper on the other side of the phone. I looked at the caller id. It was jade. "Jade, what's wrong?" I asked. I heard her crying.

"H-help me." She whispered. She then hung up. My eyes widened and I reached for a pair of baggy jeans and my orange hoodie. I pushed the sleeves up, revealing my semi big muscles. I ran to her house and up the steps. Why do they always keep their door unlocked? I ran down the hall to jade's room. I put my ear to the door and heard nothing. I barged in and saw an empty room. Suddenly, I was tackled by Jade. I looked up confused. She was laughing! Seriously, she was laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" She said between laughs. I suddenly sat up laughing too. I didn't know why but, she seemed to remind me of the 5 year old Kuki I met 9 years ago. I thought of me and Kuki's relationship status now. 9 years is a heck of a change. Jade smiled and grabbed my hoodie pulling it off. I reached for it but she put it on. I watched her dance around and act like me when we were kids. "Ahm Numbuh four and don't mess with meh, your gonna get a bleck ah." She mocked my voice. I laughed as she punched the air.

"So there was no real problem?" I asked her. She shook her head. "You sounded like you were scared." I said. Then I stopped remembering her training in the KND, she was a voice actress. I nodded. "Can I have my hoodie back?" I asked. She shook her head playfully.

"Nope, I'm wearing it now." She said. I ran a hand through her long silky black hair and she laughed. "Well I just wanted to see you happy again." She replied. "Now go, Kuki is going to be here to study with me." I looked down at my shoes.

"I thought rebels don't study." I said. She smiled and pushed the front of my bowl cut out of my eyes.

"Well I can't grow up to be a rebel if I don't study rebels." She smiled. I wasn't satisfied.

"Well it's a great thing your partner is a fraud of an emo." I spat suddenly. "Maybe she can also be a Rebel fraud. Oh, sorry she was one 2 years ago." I said. Jade glared at me.

"What do you have against her?" Number 6 yelled. "She is past it why can't you be?" I stormed out.

"I have ta use da bathroom." I said. I walked toward the bathroom and went in. I really didn't have to go. I looked at myself and saw a tanned Australian boy with a dirty blonde bowl cut. He his eyes were covered and when he lifted his bangs his eyes were red and puffy. I sighed as I looked at myself disgusted. I grunted and walked out and collided with someone. I huffed and looked into her pure violet eyes.

"W- Wally?" She questioned. I pulled out a cigarette and walked away. "Wally!" She called after me. But, I was already outside with my lighter in my hand.

I looked at the cigarette and through it. I am not a smoker, I said. I walked towards Hoagies house. I hated him but, he cared about Kuki and that's one thing. So of course he'll talk to me about her. I arrived at Gilligan residence and knocked on the door. No one answered. I scoffed and kicked the door. I walked to the side of the house. I knew they were home. They all hated me. His parents think I'm a bad influence on Hoagie. Hoagie is mad because I hurt Kuki's feelings. But, Tommy liked me. He still said he wanted to be like me. I liked the little champ actually. I climbed up the tree and edged myself to Hoagie's window. I opened it and slipped inside.

"What do you want?" he asked. I faked a smile.

"That's no way to treat you friend, is it?" I asked innocently. He scoffed in my direction and I flipped him off. I hated being treated like this. I sat on the edge of his bed. He turned to face me.

"Fine then, Wallabee. May I help you?" He acted as a gentlemen. I smirked.

"You never were that funny." He gaped at me. I saw him flinch. "Anyway I don't give a crud about you. I'm here to talk about Kuki." He stopped gaping and stared at me.

"What about her?" He asked seriously. I glanced around his room and my eyes landed on a picture of Him and Kuki in the corner. "Dude, seriously what about Kuki?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Well… you and her are friends." I said.

"Good friends." He stated. I nodded slowly, understanding.

"So, she talks to you about stuff." I continued slowly. "She tells you secrets." I said. He looked at me.

"Do you remember that day we all met. Abby had said that she was the one people could tell their secrets to. So I bet Kuki told Abby her secrets." Hoagie said. He returned to some blue prints on his desk.

"Hoagie, I may be a drop out, but I'm not dumb.' I said coldly. He turned towards me. "She tells you about me. She tells you stuff I do to her and how much I hurt her inside." I said. Hoagie nodded.

"Why would I tell you? What have you ever done to me that was good?" Hoagie asked.

**FLASHBACK TIME HOAGIE POV**

**Last year**

"**Hoagie got a date? So what is **_HIS_** name?" Wally asked. **

"**So hoagie stills play with those yipper cruds?" Wally asked.**

"**So hoagie **_is_** a boy." Wally said in amazement. **

**2 years ago**

"**Losers in love." Wally smirked. **

"**Kuki is such a wanna be, like you! You'll never be a successful inventor." Wally laughed.**

"**Fatty P Gilligan." Wally called running around.**

**3 years ago**

"**Ewe!" Wally called. "That is not a cruddy belly button, it's a beast." He burst out laughing.**

**Hoagie's aunt had passed away. He was crying. "Aw, now you're a cruddy crying Sheila." Wally yelled**

**4 years ago**

"**Come on hoagie, hike up your skirt and let's go skateboarding." Wally said.**

"**Kuki and Hoagie sitting in a tree. A b c d e f p." Wally sung. **

**FLASHBACK MODE OVER**

I smirked at the memories, but my face got serious again.

"I will do anything to know." I said. He sighed and told me all of her secrets. We talked for 2 hours until I left for home.

"Wally you hurt her badly and it's gonna take a lot to heal that wound." Hoagie said, as I left.

I walked down the deserted streets and past Jade's house. I decided to apologize to her. I looked at my watch. I was 8:00 pm. I yawned, I really needed that sleep. I climbed up a tree and jumped across to her window, barley making it. I knocked on the window and she opened it. She pulled me in and shut her window.

"What do you want?" She spat at me. I turned stood up wiping my hands on my jeans. I walked towards her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm a horrible best friend and I know you hate me and…" suddenly, I was slapped across the face and hugged tightly.

"Wally I would never hate you!" She screamed at me. I looked at her expression and then around her room. Why was there a sleeping bag? "Are you ok? I didn't slap you too hard did I?" She asked with worry. I smiled and pointed to the sleeping bag. "Oh, Kuki is staying the night here." Jade said. "You can to you know." She pointed out. As if on cue, Kuki walked in with her light purple silk night gown on. It went a little above her knees. After that she wore light purple silky sleeping slip on night shoes. She gave a weak smile and glanced at Jade. Jade looked towards Kuki and smiled. I shook my head.

"Sorry babe. I really gotta go." I said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and started to leave. I turned and looked at Kuki for the longest five seconds of my life and gave a small wave. She waved and looked down shyly. I hopped out the window and was on my way.

Kuki POV

I woke up to the shining sun in my face. I sat up and realized that I was on the ground by Jade's bed. I remembered yesterday slowly as every single event came to my mind. Studied at Jade's house yesterday, slept over, Wally came, played games… I froze. Wally had come over. I sighed and noticed Jade was still sleep. I saw her smiling in her sleep, she must've been dreaming about Wally. They are the best of friends, even though they playfully flirt, and like each other clearly, they will always be just friends. I got dressed and looked at my pretty face. I was Japanese, 14 year old girl. I always wore an over sized green sweater with black leggings. As I brushed my hair I laughed at how no matter how big I am, there's still a sweater that is over sized for me. I packed and left, before Jade woke up. Suddenly, I saw Ace/ The Kid. He smirked and made his way over to me. I sighed, was this boy ever going to give up. The last time we talked was 10. They had gone to Lime Ricky's and they were dating back then, but there was the fact that we never broke up. Ace walked over and acted cool. I laughed inside as he came up next to me with a smirk on his face still. I wanted him to be Wally.

"What's up babe?" he asked. I flinched as he sounded like Wally.

+"You're such a flirt!" I screamed. He looked offended.

"I was just joking Kuki." He said. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I looked into his sunglasses. His eyes were unseen. I nodded and hugged him. He rubbed my back and I let the tears roll down my face silently. "You're not okay." He said. "I can feel your tears." I smiled a little. He stopped rubbing my back and pulled apart. "Tell me what's wrong kooks." I flinched again. Wally had called me that when he broke me out of the KND Moon Base Prison. I hated the KMBP.

"I-I'm fine." I said. He smiled and suddenly I felt warm in my face. I was blushing! I felt warmer and warmer. Suddenly, I was very dizzy. I moved around sleepily. I suddenly realized that I was falling asleep. Ace moved his hand to my head and pulled out a tranquilizer bullet. I saw someone pound his head with a brick and Ace fell to his feet. I saw blood seeping out of his scalp. I tried to scream, but I was overcome by darkness.

MYSTERY PERSON POV

I walked down the street. I saw Ace and hid in the shadows. I followed behind at a steady yet slow pace. He started talking to Kuki and soon I saw him hug her. Ace could ruin everything. I grabbed the nearest thing, a brick. I shot Kuki in the back as she was hugging ace. A few minutes later she began pass out. I ran up behind Ace and hit him with the brick. I called the cops and looked at Ace. I put the brick in my back pack. I picked up the tranquilizer I shot at Kuki. She was knocked out. I looked at the brick again. It was bloody. I looked at Ace as the blood poured from his sculp. I got nervous.

"911 emergencies, how may I help you?"

Wally POV

I woke up once again to the sound of ringing. Soon enough I am gonna get that thing cut off. I reached for it. I looked at the caller ID. It was blurry and suddenly, I was sleep again.

I woke up an hour later, my phone was ringing again. I felt around for it. I looked around and madly I stood up and found it. I focused on the caller Id. It was blurry, but slowly it came on more focused. I was shocked. It was the police. I gulped, did I do something? I opened it and listened.

"Wallabee Beatles?" A deep voice called.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Please come to Cleveland Hospital." The deep voice said. Then the line ended. I scampered around and got dressed. I through on some ripped up green tee shirt and baggy jeans. I ran to the hospital. I was only 14, was my brother in the hospital? Were my parents in the hospital? I ran in. Suddenly, I saw a man in a police suit with Mrs. Sanban next to her. I stopped running.

"Wally dear!" Mrs. Sanban cried. "Oh Wally, where were you?" Mrs. Sanban cried on. The doctor came and asked me to follow.

"You have 5 minutes." He said. I raised an eyebrow. I opened the door and found Kuki on a hospital bed. Mushi was by her and ran to me bawling her eyes out.

"It's horrible, she was with Ace… and the blood…hit…" Mushi tried to say many things at once, all of it turned into a jumble. I knew that wasn't what she meant, but by that I thought Ace had hit and hurt Kuki making her bleed, while they were on a false date. I nodded think of all of that while I hugged Mushi.

Why was I dating her again? Oh yeah, 2 years ago when I was 12. I had followed Kuki and Ethan. They spray painted at Rainbow Monkey fun land. (I still don't give a crap if it the right name) Then, I watched them kiss outside. That same day Number 6 broke up with me. I still like her. I mean love. I looked towards the bed as Mushi went to go to the bathroom. The only reason I dated her was to get Kuki jealous. So far it worked and I hurt Kuki. I smirked, but an old part came from inside me. The part that missed her sweet hugs and stupid rainbow dorkies. I frowned. I turned and kissed her. I heard a gasp and saw Mushi in the door way. She ran and went out of the hospital. Suddenly, Kuki shifted and I took the kiss as a good luck charm. I sat up to leave. But, her hand wrapped around mine. I smiled and sat back down. She mumbled something. I could tell she was sleep talking. I listened harder.

"Gotta stop Wally." I heard her mumble. "No more smoking, gotta stop." She tossed and turned. I unwrapped her hand from mine and placed it back on her bed along with the rest of her body. Then, she said something that shocked me. "Because I care." She said. Then, it was silent. I left. I left the room. I left her poor innocent soul behind me. I ran out pulling out a cigarette and lighter.

"Gotta stop, cause she cares. I mumbled. But, I couldn't and it was all her fault anyway.

* * *

><p>There is chapter what 3! ENJOY!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Lies Come out

KK anyway… IT'S NOT ACE!

So that leaves

Nigel

Hoagie

Soo read on… on with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Lies come out<p>

Wally POV

I walked towards the school. I had decided to return. I mean I only missed a week. I could just say I had some sickness. I am still a rebel. But, sure enough Kuki isn't emo. I smiled. She is fine, but she is dating Ace. I hated his guts ever since we were kids. I hated him to protect her and guess what; she repays me by dating the cruddy guy. I hated his guts, and the rest of him. I wanted Kuki to myself, because she was the only one who had the patience for me. I pushed open the school doors. I smirked as I saw Ace getting kicked in his stomach. I smiled and walked to my first class. I saw Kuki . I saw her with jade . I walked over and hugged Jade and waved towards Kuki. I pulled Jade to the side.

"Hey, we need to talk." I said. Ace came pasts us and walked towards Kuki.

Kuki POV

I saw Ace coming my way. He had saved my life somehow. I fixed my hair and flipped it as Ace came over.

"Hi Kid." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Chill Kuki, you can call me Ace." He relaxed. I ignored her; I was the only one that understood how Ace had changed.

"So Kuki, I have a question." Ace said. He actually pulled his sunglasses off and looked me into the eyes. "Want to go out on Friday?" He asked. The question hit me. No literally as soon as he said it a kid behind me opened his locker and hit me. I smiled and nodded. He seemed so relieved.

"'Kay. See ya tonight kooks." He said. I beamed at the nickname.

Wally's POV

"Ace?" number six asked. I nodded.

"He put her in the hospital, Mushi told me." I said. "So is it a plan?" I asked. Jade nodded her head. I turned and walked back to the group.

"'Kay. See ya tonight kooks." I heard Ace say. I stopped. That was my nickname for her. I last said it when we were 10 and I was breaking Kuki out of the Moon Base Prison. I growled lowly. Jade glanced sideways at me. I could tell she sensed my anger. I walked away. I couldn't stand to watch her like another guy. Seriously, I felt wetness on my face. I stopped. I was outside. I don't cry. I looked up and saw rain falling from the sky. I walked home as thunder boomed around me. I didn't care about Kuki. I never did, I never will. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Number 6 chasing me. I stopped and waited for her.

"Wally!" She yelled. "How could you act like that?" She looked into my eyes. I saw her start crying. I hugged her. It was the only thing that felt right. I felt her sob into my left shoulder. I took off my hoodie and put it on her. I walked her home, to her house.

I didn't want Jade hurt; neither did I want Kuki too. I felt bad. She unlocked the door and we both ran in. Her house was quiet. We were the only one's home. We went to her bedroom and she decided to get a shower. I sat on her bed looking at the rock posters and band posters. I smiled thinking of her room in the tree house. I always visited her in her room. But, now we were teens and we use my room as a meeting place. She came out with her blue cotton night gown. It went a little above her knees like Kuki's but, she had silver slip on slippers. She sat next to me and hugged me. She put her head on my shoulder and like the good friend I was I rubbed her back. Soon, she was asleep and her family came home. I opened her window and climbed down the nearby tree.

Jade's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my bedroom. I last remember me and Wally coming in and… what happened... I got a shower and came out… I was tired… my vision was blurred…I putmy head on Wally's shoulder…

I stood up and got off of my bed. I looked at the messy room around me. I minds well straighten up. I picked up a book and through it on my desk, done. I walked down to breakfast and enjoyed a nice bowl of cereal with strawberries.

I walked to school. I saw Kuki and Ace hand in hand. I knew if Wally was here he would sigh and run off. Wally…Wally… I put my head on his shoulder… I whispered something.

I tripped and looked up. I saw Ace staring down at me. Kuki was nowhere in sight. I noticed Ace's glasses were missing. He held out his hand and I accepted it. I looked around for Kuki still.

"Hi…um…jade?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and I remembered Wally's plan. I smiled innocently. I twirled a piece of my black hair. I walked next to him and smelled his cologne. He looked at me weirdly.

"Hey, yeah I'm Jade." I said. "I'm Jade Daytee. When did you start dating Kuki?" I asked suddenly. He looked mysterious. He was hard to get and I could crack him. He nodded. "I thought you were way out of her lead, I mean she loves Wallabee." I said. "You're so better than her." His eyes locked with mine for a moment. "Where are your sunglasses?" I asked.

"My girlfriend has them." He replied. 'I have a girlfriend and she is your best friend." He seemed to catch on. I kept smiling all the way.

"I know Ace, I am so jealous of her." I said. "I mean I am just a rebel and she is a girl who pretended to be emo." Ace looked at me. I acted surprised and formed an O with my mouth. I covered it with my hand. "Omg, I'm sorry. I wasn't exposed to tell." I started walking away.

5…4…3…2…

"Wait!" I heard Ace yell. I spun around with a fake smile planted on my face. He walked towards me and gripped my shoulders. "What are you talking about?" He asked. I hid a smirk then let a fake tear drop down my face.

"I promised not to say a word." I turned around. "I promised all of her boyfriends." I muttered loud enough for Ace to hear me. He glanced at me. I started walking away naming boys' names. "Peter, Billy, John, Henry, Keith, James, Jordan, Michael, Leo, Jr., Peter, Mat, Max…" I stopped hearing him behind me. I knew he would fall for it. I remembered that list from a book of boy names my mother used to name my brother. I turned toward him. I put my hand on his shoulder and faked pity.

"Did she really date all those boys?" he asked. I looked away dramatically.

"I've already said too much." I walked away. Then, I turned one more time. "Maybe you could ask her on your date." I said. I walked the rest of the way to school. I pulled out my cell phone to call Wally. Suddenly, I heard a moan on the other end. I hung up. I laughed a nervous laugh and walked past the school to Wally's house. I hope he didn't get drunk and do something stupid…

Kuki POV

I laughed and told Ace I forgot my homework. I ran home and grabbed it. I looked at my call log. I had 10 missed calls from Wally. I decided to call him right now. As I walked back I heard moaning on the other side of the line. I hung up and panicked, I knew he didn't like me. But, he is so young. I frowned. I hugged Ace as soon as I got there.

"Sorry, we'll probably be late." I said. "You could have left without me. " I laughed. I held his hand but he didn't tighten his grip like usual. I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Do you still have my glasses?" he asked. I nodded and handed them to him. "Good, I thought you gave them to Max." I stopped.

"Who is max?" I asked. He didn't answer. He let go of my hand and walked on. I frowned. Something was up and it wasn't the sky. I sighed and walked on behind him.

Wally's POV

My head hurt. My vision is blurry. I sighed. Nothing could be worst then this. I heard a loud pounding. I walked downstairs to the door. I saw three knobs and chose the right one. I ended up grabbing air. So, I tried the left and the same result happened. I tried the middle and pulled open the door. I saw 3 jade's that focused into one. I smiled and rubbed my head. My chest hurt. It was hard to breathe, what had exactly happened last night?

I walked home, I was mad at myself…at Kuki…at Jade…At Ace…At the world. I walked up to my room and opened my window to let some fresh air in. I lay down on my bed. I sighed and thought about the day. Kuki knew I liked her and she dated Ace. I glanced at a pack of cigarettes and smoked 3 in 10 minutes. I sighed I smoked a whole pack and passed out after finishing one from my new pack.

Jade walked in. She looked at my appearance and sat me on the couch. She ran upstairs and turned the fan on; she put some scented candles around my room. She got an Advil for me. I took it and got ready for school.

"Thanks Jade." I said. She smiled.

"It's okay Wally. I'm your friend and I need to help you." She said. She looked down. "But you gotta stop because I care about you." I stopped in my tracks. Kuki had said that in the hospital. I ran up and hugged her.

"Thanks." I said. "I care about you too." She held my hand and we walked to school.

Kuki's POV

Ace had been ignoring my since this morning. I finally caught him at lunch. He was talking to Jade! She always gets the boys. I tried being a rebel once; I ended up ruining my favorite ride at my favorite amusement park. I looked at Ace's face. It was serious as Jade pointed at me. I wondered what they were talking about. I decided to get closer until Wally blocked my path.

"We need to talk." He said. I nodded after glancing around him at Jade and Ace.

Wally and I exited the cafeteria. He held my hand and I blushed. He noticed and smiled a little but his smile faded.

"Remember the day that you were hurt?" He asked me. I nodded remembering every detail clearly. "Did Ace do anything?" He asked. I nodded tears in my eyes. He did everything and was there to save me. "Ok." Wally said. HE walked back and I ran to Ace. He seemed angrier.

Wally's POV

I had to find out if Ace actually hurt Kuki. If he hurt Kuki then, I would hurt him. I bet he wrote that note Kuki told Jade about. I noticed it was the remains of Ethan's journal. I had burned them so Kuki and Ethan would be a happy emo couple. Well a depressing emo couple. So maybe Ace put the pieces together and put it in Kuki's locker messing up my plans. He probably hurt her that day; he was probably the one who put number 6 in the hospital on Kuki's birthday 2 years ago. He probably put Abby in a coma. He probably ruined Kuki's stuff animals. He probably did it all to ruin our lives and now he is trying to get me jealous by playing with my head. I was so angry. I saw Kuki looking at Ace and Jade. I stepped in front of her.

"We need to talk." I said. She looked around me at Ace and jade. Then, she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her to the hallway. She was blushing. I smiled but shook it off. "Remember the day that you were hurt?" I asked. She nodded. "Did ace do anything?" I asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes. I knew it! Ace hurt her and did all those things. I growled under my breath and walked back into the lunch room.

Jade's POV

I sighed. Wally had left 3 minutes ago to see if Ace had did anything during Kuki's attack. I nodded faking a smile. Ace and I were talking and everything he said sounded like a blur to me. I finally decided to listen.

"I mean, I'm not mad at her." He said. "But, you're totally right. I'm out of her league." He stated. I smiled and looked into his sunglasses. "So want to go out on Friday?" Ace asked me. I froze. I didn't know what to say. I was dating Wally, wasn't I?

"I am going to my aunt's on Friday." I said. He nodded.

"Well, I will break the news to Kuki on Friday." He said smiling. I nodded. "We are dating." He said. I froze again. I smiled and ran off towards Wally. I explained to him the conversation. He stood agape.

"So, you guys are dating?" Wally asked. I shook my head.

"I like you." I said. He sighed and I giggled. Why had I broken up with him 2 years ago? I forget it was probably something stupid anyways. I smiled and Wally smiled back.

MYSTERY PERSON POV

Ace that stupid freak! He had to get in my way! I look to my right and speak.

Voice 1: We must get rid of ace… my love for Kuki cannot be held in…

Voice 2: Sir… we only have a few links to her… we must put Wally in pain right?

Voice 1: we have Jade. Pull her file.

Voice 2: Here you are sir.

Voice 1: Jade Daytee… impressive records… I like her… kidnap her…

Voice 2: I will get out spies.

Jade POV

I smiled. I liked Tuesdays. Tomorrow is Wednesday. Kuki is crazing over Monday. Abby will be released from the KND hospital. She had been in a coma for 2 years and her father was her doctor. We were all sad. Especially Kuki, Abby was her best friend. I smiled thinking of Abby until I saw someone I knew.

"Hey." I said. She smiled at me.

"Hi. Where are you going?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm going home. But, I'm coming over your house later." I said.

"No you're not!" I heard a voice behind me." I turned and laughed. The little boy is funny.

"Who is stopping me?" I asked. The girl looked at me and smirked. So did the boy. "Guys, what's going on?" I asked. I know these two kids. A boy and a girl and they know me. I know them and they both pull out tranquilizer guns. They shoot me and I shout their names in agony.

* * *

><p>HA see that? That is number 6, a 14 year old girl. She is getting kidnapped by &amp;&amp;^* and %(&amp;&amp;^ can you guess their names. I just went diagonal left from the letters and shifted and…<p>

Jade: Blah, Blah, Blah… go to the next chapter please.

Me: Shut up that's why you are kidnapped! By kids younger than you!

Jade: No I was kidnapped because he said I was 'impressive'

Me: It's mostly you in these side comments put someone else in here!

Jade: hey stupid you have the power to change it!

Me: You are based off of me, so if I'm stupid you're stup-

Jade: Read review and recycle!


	5. Chapter 5:Kidnapper and mystery person

I am sooo bored! I am just posting like 2 chapters every 3 days and 5 every 3 days sometimes. KK anyway on with the story. Numbuh six is kidnapped. Mystery person is not Ace… so ha… it's someone you won't expect. Think of people who love Kuki.

King sandy maybe? The kidnappers are kids… if ya read it… on with the story…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Kidnapper and mystery Person<p>

Jade's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up… or I at least tried to. I was tied up and the last thing I remembered what the two kids. I knew them! Their names are…

Kuki POV

"Where is she Wally?" I had been bugging Wally all morning. He explained to me that the day I heard moaning on his phone was from him. He had a major headache. But, he didn't tell me why. That doesn't matter right now. (Yes it does!) Number 6 has been missing. Nigel has been yelling at all of us in Sector V because she missed 9 missions in a whole day. Today is Wednesday. I am soo happy Abby is coming home on Monday. Hopefully, we will find Number 6 before then. I am done painting my room. Nigel walks in. He seems really happy today.

"You missed a spot." He said. I looked around.

"Where." I asked I turned to face him and he put paint on my nose.

"Here" He said laughing. He is really a workaholic, but when we are alone, the fun in him comes out.

"Oh really, I thought you meant HERE!" I shout throwing a bucket of paint on him. We have a paint fight for an hour and half. Suddenly, Wally walks in and slips. He gets green and purple paint on the back of his hoodie. I and Nigel laugh as he gets angry and storms out. I decide to follow him, he thinks I like every boy except him. But, that's not true.

"Cruddy girl… that's why ah datin' numbuh six." I stopped outside his door. I listened to what he was saying. Number six was my best friend, how could she do that. She knew I liked him, maybe he is hiding her. I still wonder where she is! Suddenly, I feel a tear coming down my face and I quickly wipe it away. I walk back to my room and Nigel helps me clean up. He is a good friend and I am thinking about dating him. I am dating and Ace right now and King sandy is getting on my nerves. He always has an evil glint in his eye… weird.

Jade's POV

I wake again to here the boy and girl talking. I act asleep and pray they can't tell I'm awake.

Girl: Does she know who we are?

Boy: I hope not or my brother will kill me.

Girl: You have a brother?

Boy: Duh! We just don't talk a lot.

Girl: Anyway, her friends are going to find out soon enough.

Boy: Yeah, our leader is so mean…

Girl: Why would he want her? I could have gotten Kuki easily.

Boy: I know that… but we have to get Hoagie next… so let's go.

I look around once they leave. I find a small piece of glass in a corner and slowly I act asleep and act like I roll a lot in my sleep. I make my way to the corner and then I hear the door start opening. I grab the glass and roll back over to my spot. I cut myself in the palm. I muffle my screams.

Wally POV

I am mad at Kuki. She is so stupid. She dates every boy that tells her he likes her. Whore!

"Ah love numbuh six anyway!" I say to myself. I pause, that didn't sound right. I knew I loved her. "I love number six." I repeat softly. I can sense Kuki outside my door. I know she heard everything I say. I hear her walk back to her room to her "hero" Nigel. I hate that guys, but then again I hate every guy she likes and Ace hurt her and she had tears in her eyes when I asked her if he did anything. She had nodded slowly.

"I'm gonna kill him." I mutter. I grab my duffel bag and walk towards town. I had a little surprise for Ace.

ACE POV

I sat at the park. That wierdo Number four called me here. He said it was serious TND news. Even though I wasn't in the TND I threatened to tell the whole world about it. They told me the news and stuff. Finally I see him walking down the path with a duffel bag.

"Let's go loser." He mutters and I follow.

"Coming Chump." I say. We walk down the path and into an alleyway. He puts the duffel bag down and looks at me. I get a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, he opens a door on the side of a bulding. He gestures his hand towards the door.

"Well come on." He says impatiently. I walk in. I hear grunting and flapping noises. I realize I'm in the boxing studio. I see Wall pull off his shirt and pull the boxing gloves on. He climbs up into the ring. He throws me a pair of the boxing gloves. "Let's go." He says. I get the gloves on and pull my shirt off…it was kind of hard with the gloves on.

"So what do ya want?" I ask, while we are boxing. I duck and he misses me.

"I want to talk about Kuki." He says. I go to hit him and I get him in the Jaw. He gives an uppercut. I fall and the man counts.

"1…2…" I stand up and cut him off.

"So what about her?" I ask. He misses me.

"That day you and her were talking…did you do anything?" I nod.

"Of course I did something." I smirked. I was kind of her hero… she thinks I called the cops. So I took it and said I did. But, I was knocked out. So I couldn't have called the cops.

Wally stopped. He punched me square in the jaw then ducked out of the ring. He pulled his gloves off and walked out. I sat up. I looked towards the door. I instantly knew he was jealous.

Wally POV

I had to get the truth out of him. So I cut to the chase.

'That day you and her were talking…" I pause. "Did you do anything?" I asked.

"Of course I did something." He adds a smirk. I froze and used all my strength to punch him in his jaw. Hopefully, I broke it. I pack up and leave. I walked back to the tree house and pick up my cell phone. I thought of calling the cops. I froze… maybe I was acting before I thought again. That seemed to happen a lot. I didn't want to mess up Kuki and Mine's relationship. What relationship? She hated me. I put her in pain and the little…chick…runs to every other boy. I put down the phone and go to the kitchen. I seriously wanted her in as much pain as possible. But, then again I care about her. Do I care about her? There are too many questions. I pour myself a glass of soda and sit down. I get really sleepy.

Jade POV

I close my eyes and try to push the pain away. I was trained to sweet talk and speak many different languages. I was a great makeup artist. I was the best actress in the whole world. I drop my twisted face and act asleep. A different boy come back and kicks me.

"She is a deep sleeper. Are you sure you didn't kill her?" he asks.

"No Ethan." The girl responds. They leave and my eyes shoot open. Ethan is working with these people. Why is he doing it? Who is he working for? What do I have to do with this? When did Ethan join? Where am I? I closed my eyes and cut the ropes. I sit up and look around. I am a TND communicator. I search my shorts for my communicator. It isn't there. I slip the bloody glass in my pocket. I rip a piece of my shirt and tied it around my hand. I tried the door, it was locked. My feet felt cold. I looked at my tennis shoes and saw gas pouring into the room. I started coughing as the gas circled around me. I feel sleepy as the door breaks in and Ethan and the girl come back in. I forget her name. I know her. I know her and I see her every day. She pulls me along with Ethan. They pull me to the room where I see my other capturer. I don't see him often but, I remember him from child hood. He smirks and points to a chair. I see someone sitting in it. They turn around and their face is blurry, but then I pass out.

MYSTERY PERSON POV

I look at the girl. She pasted out.

"You idiots!" I scream. "She was exposed to be awake so we could get her to lure Kuki." I spoke. Ethan looked down. We had come across him in the park. His arms were bloody and he hid his face in his hood. We knew Kuki had dated him. He knew post of her weaknesses, so he was of good use to us. I would get my love soon. I looked at my 2 helpers."Get out of my face… leave the girl."

Kuki POV

I sigh and open my eyes. I looked at my clock. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. I guess I took an afternoon nap. I go take a shower and walk into the lounge. I smile as I see Wally sitting on the couch. His eyes are closed and he has an empty cup in his hand. I take it and put a blanket on him. I eat some lunch and wash my hands. I sit next to Wally and turn the TV on. I put the volume on low and watch Rainbow Monkeys. Slowly I was losing my touch. But, I knew all the other little girls loved those things. Maybe when I'm older I can be in charge of the Rainbow Monkey Organization. I smile and lay down. The couch is warm. I glance and see that I'm lying on Wally. I smile and close my eyes. I feel his arm go around me. I know he is asleep but it feels like sleep or not he would have done it. I listen to him whispering into his sleep. I glance at the calendar. It was Friday. Abby comes home in 3 days. I grin and stop as soon as I hear Wally say something.

"I love you jade." I held my breath. His hand moved from my shoulder and he began to stir. I just lay there and try to act asleep. I hear him breath as he strokes my hair. I feel the movement of his head through vibration. "WHAT THE CRUD ARE YOU DOING?" he yells. I sit up and fake yawn. I stand up and try to hold back tears. I look into his eyes and try to act as sleepy as I could. I even tried to act like my 10 year old self, Dumb and have a short attention span.

"What Number 4?" I asked looking into space. I put on my cockiest grin ever. I even move my arms around lazily. "I didn't hear you… I only hear rainbow monkeys singing." I said. Then I hugged him. If my old self did it with no problem… so can my present self. He pulls apart and glares at me. He scowls. I look around mindlessly.

"You know what Kuki?" He said. His voice rose. "You're a horrible actress, you're wide awake! You know what you did! Your dirty!" he walked away. I fell to my knees. I was a horrible actress. Maybe that's why he liked Number 6. She was a great voice and appearance actress. I stand up and walk past his room. I stop and turn back. I put my ear to his door and listen.

"W- Wally?" I call. "W- wa-" My voice cracks. Tears poor down my face until night time. He opens his door. He looks at me in disgust. My lip quivers and I try to stop it. He pulls out a cigarette and opens the door. "Wally." I call. He stops but, doesn't turn around. "You- you gotta stop." I said. He seems to freeze and even stops breathing.

"Whoi?" he asks. I take a deep breath.

"Because," I say. "I care." He pauses. Then, he walks out shutting the door behind him. I sigh. I stand up and walk to my green and purple room. I open my walk in closet. I had painted it orange. I saw my orange rainbow monkey. The only one I kept after joining the TND. I gave the rest to Mushi, but she through them away. All those years of collecting… gone. I sit on my orange bean bag and hold my orange rainbow monkey. I suddenly leave and make a pillow version of me and pull the covers of it. Now it looks like I'm sleeping. I walk back into my orange closet and shut the doors. I sit in silence and here my bed curtain be slid open.

"Kuki?" Wally calls. I freeze and listen. I put my ear to the closet door. "Oh, your ahsleep." He says. I hear the cushion of my bed be sat on. "Well then I guess I can call you Kooks." He moves closer to my sleep pillow. "Well crud… ahm sorry for yellin at ya." He continued. I swiftly made my way to bean bag. "I have ah confession ta make." HE said. I perked up and rushed to the door. "Well Kooks… Ah lo-" Suddenly, he gasped and I cracked the door and gaped in horror. That exact person had to come in.

* * *

><p>Want to know who the person is? Well review and tell me who you think? Then I will continue... or i might continue without your review because i just love writingtyping.

Otherwise I will work on my new story- PASSIONATE FRIENDSHIP


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped? Who!

Finally, sorry I've been working on Passionate Friendship a lot. But, here is Chapter 6… kk anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Kidnapped? Who!<p>

Jade POV

I woke up and looked at my hands. They were tied once again and I was also tied to a chair. Suddenly, the girl came back. All the memories came back.

"MUSHI!" I cried out. Suddenly the boy appeared. It was Tommy! But, what surprised me were their faces. Both were pale and it looked like all of the blood had rushed out of their faces. I wondered why. Tommy cut me loose and Mushi grabbed my arm guiding me to another room. I could have just kicked these two kids' butts right then. But, no I didn't. I let them guide me because my fear held me back. They were both muttering something. I couldn't hear until they pulled me into the room. I gasped as I saw Sonya in a cage crying for help. I looked for Lee but, finally saw him dead. Who would do that? I turned and saw who did. He covered my mouth and smirked. I blacked out.

MYSTERY PERSON POV

I smirked as she came into the room. Sure Numbuh six was hot and all, but I wanted Kuki. Kuki was innocent and Cute. She was feisty and hot. I like her. I may be 10, but I know secrets. I just scared Mushi and Tommy half to death. When, they bring her in. They drop her and run. I smirk again. I look as I put the chloroform on her mouth. She faints and looks so hot, still I'm after Kuki. No one ever noticed me in the KND… I never made it into the KND. No one even mentioned me before! So now they will all pay!

2 hours later

Jade POV

I had woke up into my capturer's eyes. They had a glint of evil and I suddenly liked him. But, he was still a villain.

"I want a favor." He said. He pulled out a knife. Why did he look so familiar? He looks like someone I know. He IS someone I know. As a 10 year old I knew him. He put the knife to my neck and applied small pressure. I didn't feel anything, but I let out a small yelp when I saw my blood on the knife. "I want you to capture Kuki Sanban for me." He said. No way! Kuki is my best friend and I would never betray her. I looked into his green eyes and smiled. But, thinking of Kuki I stopped smiling. "Do it… or you'll die." He said. My breath caught in my throat. I spit in his face and turned away. HE slaps me and pushes the chair I am on down. My head hits the ground hard and he pulls me up by my hair. HE slams my face off the ground. I feel the blood rush to my head. Now I know how Kuki feels when I did that to her 2 years ago. I nodded slowly and he dropped me. Suddenly, I blacked out.

I remember being dropped, rather harshly and landing on the ground of the tree house. I opened my eyes and began to walk to Kuki's room. Was I really about to do this? I stood outside hearing her and Wally talk. I pulled back the curtain and Wally gasped. I thought he was kissing her and was surprised to see me. But, she was lying in her bed with the covers over her head. I run to Wally and I jump in his arms, I saw Kuki step out of the closet. She had tears in her eyes and ran out of her own room. I hugged Wally, I missed him so much. He finally kissed me and ran to get the others. I could see how happy he was.

Kuki POV

Jade… why jade… why did you have to come back? It's not that I don't want her to be here. It was just at that moment exactly. He was going to say it, wasn't he? He was going to say that he loves me. No, I must be hallucinating. He actually stopped in the middle of Hate. I knew he hated me. But, what about 2 years ago? When I did something to Jade or if she was hurt, he would hurt me. He would hate me. But, he would always whisper that he loves me. Maybe I was hallucinating back then too. I ran to Abby's room and lay on her bed.

"3 more days." I cry. Abby would be home in 3 days.

Wally PoV

I cried. Wallabee Beatles cried. Yes, I Wallabee Beatles cried today. I was going to confess to Kuki that I love her. I knew she wouldn't hear me because she was sleep with the blanket over her head. I was going to tell her we couldn't be together. I was on the love part, when Jade walked in. Instantly stood up and opened my arms. She ran in and jumped flinging her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. She had been missing. Kuki ran out of nowhere but the figure on her bed was still there. I wander if she had been somewhere else. I smiled and kissed her. Jade kissed back. I put her down and ran to tell the others.

1 hour later

Normal Pov

Everyone sat in the lounge. Number One had said he had an important message. Everyone sat around and he stepped up to his pedestal.

"Okay team. Let's all give a cheer for Numbuh Six's return." He said. Everyone cheered. "Now let's give a moment of silence to Numbuh Five." Everyone was quite. "Now there is something important we all must know." He turned to Numbuh Six (Jade). "Who kidnapped you?" Numbuh six smiled.

"Oh, it was-"…

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! HA HA HA! SO now you have to review! You have to:<p>

REDUCE, REUSE, AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7: A plan,an injury, and a death

OMG! Even I want to find out what happens and I'm writing it. (DUH) KK… anyway… what happens?

Jade: Idiot you're holding them back.

Wally: Yea, I want to know what happens

Nigel: Yes please.

Hoagie: I hope the reader has popcorn!

Kuki: Was that supposed to be a joke?

Abby: Forget this, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A plan, an injury, and a death<p>

Kuki POV

"WHAT?" Number one practically yelled. We all looked at Number six. She seemed relaxed. Suddenly, Number two walked in. We all looked over at him.

_**Three Minutes ago…**_

_**"Okay team. Let's all give a cheer for Numbuh Six's return." He said. Everyone cheered. "Now let's give a moment of silence to Numbuh Five." Everyone was quite. "Now there is something important we all must know." He turned to Numbuh Six (Jade). "Who kidnapped you?" Numbuh six smiled.**_

_**"Oh, it was Number two." Number six said. Her tone was flat. We all gasped and looked down.**_

"What's up guys?" Number two asked. Everyone ignored him. Number six gave a weak smile.

Hoagie Pov

I walked into the room. I had left for a sandwich. Number six was just about to tell us who had kidnapped her. I brought back sandwiches for everyone. They all looked at me with terror spread across their faces.

"What's up guys?" I asked. I set the sandwich platter down and everyone shrank back. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!" Number one screamed. I looked around. I didn't see any bad guys or anyone.

"Where are they?" I asked. I suddenly realized that everyone had circled me. "Um…guys what's up?" I asked. Suddenly, they had carried me away to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and started going towards the moon base. I had no idea what was happening. I see Number six smirking and everyone else looks depressed as if the world had ended and left only us 6.

The guards are taking me to the KND moon base prison where Number 3 had been. But, she was charged with first degree murder and I was charged with kidnapping. Suddenly Number six ran to my cell.

"Hi Hoags." She said. "We are all going to miss you very much." She smiled a warm gentle smile. "Oh and thanks for kidnapping me." She said. She winked and ran off. I froze. Jade had framed me. She framed me and she got away with it.

"I am innocent! I didn't do anything! I was framed." I hated how much I shouted and sounded like those in the cell next to me. I was the only one here that was innocent.

Kuki POV

Nigel decided to take the time and take the team out for ice cream. We went to Soda Jam. It was a new place for teens. Those kids went to Lime Rickey's. We were sitting down and Wally asked Jade to dance. He stared me straight in the eye and kissed her. I turned away. Why was he taunting me? He knew I liked him. Nigel looked like he wanted to dance with Jade as well. But, I thought he liked me. What is up with Jade and all of these boys? I hate her!

No… I don't… I'm just jealous. I am just jealous. Suddenly, Jade comes and pulls me into the crowd. We start dancing crazy like everyone else. Then I slow song comes on and Jade goes to look for Wally. I sigh and then I see a flash of orange and suddenly I feel a soft firm grip holding me. I start dancing. I saw orange which had to me Wally. Suddenly, he kisses my forehead. I hear him muttering something. I look over and see Wally with Jade. If this wasn't Wally, then who was it? He kisses me then leaves. Suddenly, someone else grabs me and dances with me. I hear someone thud to the ground and I see Ace on the floor. I gasp… he did have some orange in is hair. I look to see who pushed him… Wally.

MYSTERY PERSON POV

I danced with Kuki. I danced with her and she thought I was Wally. I stole one of his hoodies, so she would see orange and think it was him. I look behind Kuki and I see Ace coming. I let her go after kissing her forehead.

"Darn ace." I mutter. I hope she didn't hear my voice that would give it all away. I walk away and Ace starts dancing with her. I noticed Ace had orange in his hair. He would be blamed for it all. I see Wally push Ace to the ground and I chuckle, then I disappear into the crowd. I go out the back door and go down the abandoned ally way.

"So…is Hoagie gone?" I ask. The person nods. "So we have to get rid of Abigail." I say.

"Yes sir." The girl says. She stoops down and gives me a kiss on my forehead and runs down the ally way into the hang out. I smile and walk home… I rule.

Kuki POV

_You are a lying (Lying) cheating (Cheating) Loser (Loser._

_Yeah you're a lying cheating loser._

_I am not accusing you, why would I be using you._

_Why were you using me…I saw you and you saw me._

I am sitting at a table by myself. Wally has ignored me the whole time after pushing Ace. He claimed it was an accident. I could tell he was jealous and so could everyone else. So, I walked away tearing up. I listened to the song by Jadet Ekid. (Aka me it's actually a suckish song so sorry)It was sad and depressing. I sighed as jade walked by me. I know she hates me. She sits down and sighs.

"So… what's up between you and my boyfriend?" She asks. I laugh.

"Nothing," I spat. "There never was anything." She sighs again and face palms. I look down. There never really was anything between me and Wally. She leaves and about 1 minute later I hear Wally yelling at her and finally I hear a groan and he walks over. He sits down across from me.

"Hey." I say shyly.

"Cut the crud. I don't want to talk and neither do you." He states. He was right. I didn't want to talk to him. "I just wanted to say…erm…sorry for…um ruining your… day….dayyyyyy….I'm sorry for ruining you date." He spits out. I look into his eyes. He was lying this time.

"Wally?" I ask. He looks to his side. "You're a lying, cheating loser." I said. I get up and grab my purse. I walk out the hang out and down the street. I pass Lime Ricky's and see Ace at a booth. Well my night can't get any worse so what the hay…I'll join him.

"Kuki?" ace asks. He sits up and starts to leave. "I'll leave." He said frantically. I giggle.

"Sit down Ace…you funny bunny!" I say. He smiles and sits down. My old ten year old self was back. "I just want to apologize for Wally." I said. I see him nod. "He is jealous of you." I said. He looks out the window. How many hints do I have to drop? "He is jealous because we are dating." I said. Ace snaps his head in my direction.

"Really?" He asks. I nod and he hugs me. He leans in and kisses me.

I don't fell the spark.

Ethan POV

I look around and rush down the hall. All of the doors on the left are locked. The same on the right accept the last one. I rush in and slam the door. I block it with all I can. Suddenly, I hear the two kids Mushi and Tommy on the outside. They are banging and a knife comes through the door cutting a small whole. Mushi slides in and Tommy throws her a knife. She walks toward me.

"It's okay Eth." I just want to talk. She says. I flinch when she says my nick name. her sister gave me that nickname when we were dating. "You like pain anyway you little Emo!" She shots. She lunges toward me and gets a stab in my chest. I laugh…well I try to. Suddenly, there is something coming out of my mouth. I use my last energy to touch my mouth and see blood on my hand. I look down and see that the knife had been plunged in the exact area where my heart is located. I just want Kuki to know that I lo…

TRANSMISSION ENDED

MUSHI POV

I sigh. The job was done. I killed him and his blood was burnt into my hands forever. I had to live with his blood on my hands never coming off. I sigh. I handled the killing. Two people were going to die today. Ethan was checked off. Jade is going after Number Five. Let's see if she is so cooled and relaxed now.

Jade POV

I arrive at the tree house. I just met with him in the ally way. I had to call him 'sir' and kiss his forehead. I would break my back if I went all the way to his lips. He is so younger than me anyway. He should like me more than Kuki. Anyway I see Abby is the only one here. She finished her ice cream and left Soda Jam. She didn't feel in the mood since a certain boy (Cough Number tow Cough) had been taken away. She was on the deck and looking over the neighborhood. I had to kill her. Mushi was forced to kill Kuki's old boyfriend. Sir had told us that if we didn't listen… we would end up like Ethan.

"Hey Abbs." I said. She nodded sadly. I didn't want to kill her, she was already in pain. I had told my capturer that too.

1 hour ago:

"Please… she'll be in enough pain from Hoagie." I said. He shook his head.

"Then, put her out of her misery." He said. I gulped. I should have never said anything.

Now I am sitting here with a rock behind my head. I slowly bring my left hand over her shoulder and pat her pack. I act as I scratch my head with my right hand. I bring the rock higher above her head.

"It's just soo sad since he is gone…" She said. I inhaled deeply. I exhaled and brought the rock down. She fainted against the fence. I flipped her over the balcony and watched her fall from the tree. She hit the ground hardly and I waited a good ten minutes. I ran to the bathroom and washed my hands. I cleaned everything. I took my bicycle with the bag of evidence. I burned it and buried it at the beach. I flushed the sandy, burnt evidence in the water and ran to Soda Jam. I opened a random car gas tank and through the evidence in. I shut the gas tank and entered the club. I saw Wally push Ace on the floor. Kuki glared and walked away with tears in her eyes. I had to fix this.

"So… what's up between you and my boyfriend?" I ask. She laughs. What is up with her? Why does Sir like her over me? Kuki is a weirdo.

Nothing," Kuki spat. "There never was anything." I face palms. Kuki looks down. I walk up and try to put her and Wally together. No matter how much love him… he and Kuki are like perfect puzzle pieces. I should have never taken him. I go over and sit by him. I had made an excuse to use the bathroom and ran out to meet sir.

"Where have you been?" He spat. Okay too many people spitting. (Or spatting?)

"Go talk to her." I command.

"What?" he laughs, thinking that I'm joking?

"I said go talk to her… or it's over." I dramatically look down. I am a great actress. He sighs and gets up.

"Crud!" He shouts. I laugh and watch him walk over to her. I hope I did the right thing. I just hope sir didn't see me put them together.

MYSTERY PERSON POV

I hate Jade. She is going to end up like Ethan. She is going to die. So I guess there will be 3 deaths tonight. She disobeyed me. The plan was.

Kill Ethan

Kill Abby

Keep Kuki and Wally apart

She messed up number three. Mushi came back with Ethan's blood on her hands. She dropped the bloody knife and walked off. Tommy had told me he was peeking in a window of the club I was just in and he saw Jade point to Kuki and Wally walk over. She disobeyed me. I knew she would.

At TREE HOUSE NORMAL POV

"Hey Numbuh two want to play Yipper?" Number four asked. Number two nodded.

"Let me get a sandwich first. Has anyone seen Number five?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. Being the great actress she is, Number six acted surprised like everyone else. Kuki needed air. She walks out to the deck and everyone heard a scream. They all rushed out to see Kuki petting a Rainbow Monkey.

"It almost fell off." She explained. Everyone sighed and walked in. Soon everyone decided to go to bed. The next day they all woke to Kuki screaming over and over again. Nigel put a pillow over his head. Number two pressed a button and sound proofed his room. Number four covered his airs. Number six sat up and scoffed. "Abby!" They all rushed to the lounge and through the twisty turny halls of the tree house. They got to the balcony and saw Kuki covering her mouth looking over. Jade inhaled and exhaled deeply. She calmed herself and acted scared as everyone rushed to the side and looked to see Abby. Nigel held Kuki and covered her eyes in his chest. He looked down at his team mate. Suddenly, Hoagie activated his flying backpack and picked up Abby and brought her to the top of the balcony. He laid her down and slumped. She started moving and everyone froze. Jade looked surprised. Number two checked for a pulse.

"She's alive." He said.

"To the cool bus!" Nigel yelled. Soon everyone packed her up and they headed for the cool bus. (I just forgot to tell you…I'm not going to tell about when Abby came home.)

2 hours later

JADE POV

Oh no… oh no… oh no…

OH FREAKING NO!

She is alive. Sir cannot find out. Please gods do not let him find out. Please do not let him find out. I hold my head in my hands. She had gotten out 2 days ago. One day after I arrived. I had gotten kidnapped by sir. I can't believe I ruined so many people's lives. I suck and I am horrible. I could have accepted my fate. I could have died a good girl, now my life is spoiled because of sir. I hope he rots in… oh look the doctor is here.

"She is only injured. He arm is broken. She used to it to break the fell. Also a few ribs are broken and her ankle is broken. Her other ankle is twisted badly. She had a concussion. She does have her full memory accept few memories from before the fall." The doctor explained to us. I sigh. It's not that much. It's not that bad… she'll live. She will… but I won't. I minds well commit suicide.

* * *

><p>So sad… Ethan died. But, he will be in my other stories. So let's see. The killer is not Ethan…Wally… or Ace… because the killer or kidnapper hit Ace. K=forced mushi to kill Ethan and wants Wally to hurt. It could be Nigel because he is jealous. He probably promised Knd jobs to Mushi and tommy. Hoagie could have gotten tommy to get Mushi involved.<p>

Well you will never guess!

Tip: The person has only appeared once. In either the first or sequel.

So find out who soon. In like 3 chapters.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't do it

Finally! Yeah… okay no messages so I guess on with the sto-

Kuki: WAIT! This is an important message to all rainbow monkeys…stay away from balconies.

Okay. Thank you Kuki for that message. Now on with the sto-

Wally: Cruddy Rainbow Dorkies? Who gives a heck-

Nigel: She does.

Wally: You know this story is meant for me and her only… you're just a sub character.

OMG! ON with the freaking story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Don't do it…<p>

Jade POV

I was going to do it. I was going to commit suicide. I wouldn't let him kill me. I wrote his name on a piece of paper. I folded it and cried. I out it on the kitchen counter and walked to my room. It was him who stabbed me and sent Kuki to KND Prison. It was him who ruined her room. It was him who put her in the hospital. It was him who put Abby in a 2 year coma. It was all him! I found the knife and steadied it. I couldn't do it. I dropped the knife. If I stabbed myself I would die slowly and painfully. If I shot myself I would be hysterical. If I hung myself… I would just die. I would feel a quick pain. But, suicide is a sin. I hear a knock at the door. I pull out another note and I rush to Number 3's room. I hide the note under her favorite orange rainbow monkey. I ran an opened the door.

MYSTERY PERSON POV

I pulled out my pocket knife and walked up to the tree house. I wore a BIG blonde bowl cut wig and one of Wally's Orange hoodies. I knocked on the door. I would give Jade a little surprise. The rest of her sector arrived home in less than five minutes. As soon as she opened the door I kissed her.

"Wally?" She asked. I let go and forced her outside. She was finally in the corner of the balcony. "Wally, what do you want?" She asked. I pulled off the wig and orange hoodie. She gasped and I plunged the knife into Jade's throat. She tried talking. I bent down and jerk the knife out.

"What was that?" I asked sarcastically. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close.

"Don't do it…" She whispered. "Th- they are a go-good cou…" Her voice cracked. "Couple." She finished. She fell, letting go of my shirt. I looked into her glassy eyes. If they were a good couple, then so would me and her. It was practically the same thing! I walked back to the kitchen and found a note with my name on it. I ripped it and shoved it in my pocket.

Kuki Pov

Blood…blood….Jade…blood…suicide…Jade had committed a bloody suicide. I walked to my room. We found the body an hour ago. We had come back from the hospital. It was horrible. I sat on my bed and felt something under my mattress. I bounced a couple of times. I tore my bed apart (Not literally) until I found a note.

I gasped as I read the note. It was him… I had to warn Wally. It was getting dark and he was headed home, all by himself. His parents were leaving for a business party. He had to watch his brother because they were too lazy to hire a babysitter.

Wally's Pov

I walked home. I had to watch my little bro. My cruddy parents had to go to a party. How I wished I could give them a piece of my mind. I must only speak with an Australian accent. Yeah right, like that was going to happen. I sigh. I feel someone is watching me from behind. I have a bad feeling about tonight. If I and my brother die it will be the worst. Well, Joey was in the KND for a while. So he has a little training. He is only 10, he was in the Knd when he was 8. I walk home and my parents rush out without saying goodbye at all.

MYSTERY PERSON

Wally was in for a heck of a night. First he'll get mad somehow by his brother 'joey' and will leave to smoke. He will over smoke and die! Wait… that's not thought out. Oh, well. I think he knows I'm behind him. He is arriving at his destination. I sneak through his bed room window and run down stairs behind the couch.

* * *

><p>OMG! ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTER! ACTUALLY 1 MORE…NO MORE SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL that is suckish. Well next chapter is last one… but then the after story and stuff. So bye until my next chapter… sadly. I will see you on PASSIONATE FRIENDSHIP… MY OTHER STORY.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Poor little Joey

Sigh… last actual story chapter. Next story is what happens after and stuff. So I will only see you in my future stories. Well, you can catch my new story… Passionate Friendship…which may also have a sequel sequel sequel.

Jade: On with the story now…

Wait! You're dead!

Jade: Well I'm alive in your other stories so I came to see what happens… duh

Wally: Please keep me and Joe safe

Kuki: I thought his name was Joey.

Joey: Hey idiot female…ever heard of a nick name…

Abby: Please let Abby find out… so on with the

Nigel: Don't I get to say something

Hoagie: You just did…get it? Jade is dead.

Jade:That's not a nice joke.

SHUT UP! ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Poor Little Joey<p>

Normal Pov

Kuki rushed to Wally's house. He had to know who did it all. He had to know.

Wally walked into the kitchen.

"Joey do you want some cookies and milk?" Wally called. His brother thundered down the stairs and tried to tackle Wally. "Wow…you're getting good lil bro." Wally complimented his brother. Joey had been recently put in football. Joey smiled and nodded taking a cookie.

Kuki rushed down the street. 10th street…8th street… 6th street… 4th street…YES! 2nd street. (2 is my favorite number)

Wally and Joey were watching cartoons in the living room. Joey burped and Wally gave him a high five.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Joey stated… he sat up and ran to the bathroom. 5 minutes pasted. Wally heard his bedroom window open. He walked up and saw a small petite figure on his bed. He guessed it was a girl. She moved ever so lightly, and so swiftly he didn't see her coming right at him. She jumped on him and using his TND skills he beat the crud out of her. He finally pulled the mask off of her face. He gasped… it was Mushi. (Wally didn't know she worked for the bad guy) He walked down the hall and saw the bathroom door open. He walked downstairs and picked up the house phone. He checked the living room. He saw Joey and called Kuki's house. The line was busy…

437…438…439…440…441…442…443…YES! There is 444 2nd street. Kuki rushed to the door. She knocks like crazy until Joey opens the door.

"Hi cookie…we are eating more of you." Joey said. Kuki smiled. He had some of Wally's 10 year old stupidity. She asked to come in."I'm sorry cookie." Joey said. "We are not allowed people." He slammed the door and locked it. No one could know of his plan. He didn't wait this long for Kuki to be ripped away from him. He walked to the kitchen and looked out the kitchen window to see Kuki with fear written all over her face. He shut the blinds and grabbed the largest knife he could find. He was going to end everything tonight. He planned for this night and everything WAS going to go according to plan.

Joey's POV

I planned to kill my brother. I had to get rid of him. That stupid brat Mushi had gotten knocked out! My older brother caught her sneaking in. She was supposed to kill him. But, he is smarter than her. I climbed the stairs. Wally had to use the bathroom. I hid in his room behind the door. He was going in there next, he always goes to wipe his hands dry on his special towel. I tried to kill jade years ago and blame Kuki. Then, I would break her out and be her hero. FAILED! I tried messing her room up and blaming Wally because he hated those stupid chimps! FAILED! She still loves him! I tried putting Abby in a coma and make Kuki miserable, then comfort her and get her to love me. FAIILED! I tried to kill Ethan and make her think her committed suicide because she left him. Then I comfort her. FAILED! I hear the bathroom door open. I hear Wally walking past. Now killing Wally and taking his place (they do look a lot alike) will SUCCEED! Suddenly, there's another knock at the door. I look out the window. Cookie hasn't left yet. Wait… its Ace. He has Kuki behind him. He was working with me. He woke up after I hit him with a brick that day. He accepted to be my friend. But, guess what? He also wanted Kuki. I rushed to the basement and cut the power. Kuki was meant to be mine. I worked my way up the steps.

Kuki POV

I was banging on the door and suddenly I heard something behind me. I had to tell Wally. The paper was Joey. I could tell he thought I didn't know. I just went along with what he said. I wasn't sure about him being the kidnapper. But, he acted weird when I wanted to come in. I hope Wally's okay. Suddenly, Ace rushed up to me from behind. He was the next toughest guy I could call besides Wally. He gave me a smile, which turned to a frown.

"Oh…ace you have to help." I cried he hugged me and his grip got tighter. "Ace you're hurting me… you have to help." I said. He smirked.

"Why Kuki I already am helping. I'm helping Joey." He said. I froze. He was bad. I tried to softly pull away but his grip tightened. I used a lipstick tube I pulled out. Standard 2x4 technology.

"Well at least give me a kiss." I said. I applied the lipstick and kissed his lips. Suddenly, He let go as his lips began to burn then his whole face. He held his face in his hands and screamed. I ran and kicked the door right above the knob. The lock broke and I rushed in. I looked around. The house was pitch-black. I ran up to Wally's room and the door shut behind me. I ran to the door and tried opening it. I heard Joey snicker from the outside. I looked around the dark room. I checked the window and Tommy wore Hoagie's flying backpack. He was boarding the windows. He boarded them until I couldn't see him. I looked around.

"What's wrong Kuki?" a voice said. 'Wally's not here to save you?" I curled into a ball and the room seemed as if it was spinning. "You're pathetic!" I cried. "You are just a big stupid little…" Then a scream was heard and Mushi's body fell onto the ground. Ace was mad. He held up Mushi's body and repeatedly stabbed it. I sobbed as he dropped my stupid, annoying sister. Of course I hated her…but I loved her. He looked over at me.

"You little…" He covered my mouth and pulled me out of the room. I didn't even hear when he had broken it down. He dragged me down the steps. Thump…thump..thump…

Wally POV

I was getting out of the bathroom when I hear the door get knocked on. I rushed down and Joey insisted that he get the door. What a good little sport eh? Anyway he insisted that I make some sandwiches. I agreed and made the little sport some. I few moments later I hear Joey come in and he shuts the blinds. I heard knocking, but Joey said I was hallucinating. I got his spoon and left. I pulled back the curtains. No one was there. (Part where Ace got Kuki) I sighed and let out a small squeak when the lights shut off. Joey had told me there was going to be a power outage. I walked downstairs with a flashlight and saw the fuse box wires were cut. I went back upstairs and the front door was open and there was something thumping on the stairs. I turned the corner to see Kuki in the hands of… ACE! I knew he was the bad guy this whole time. I grabbed his hoodie. He turned around and punched me.

"There you little runt…that's for at the boxing studio." He said. Then, he spit on me and returned to pulling Kuki out of the house. I almost killed him myself. I grabbed his collar and he gaped. I smirked. But, he was still gaping. I paused. He was still gaping. I slowly looked at my hands. There was blood on them. I looked at his jacket and saw blood all over it. Then, I saw my little brother at the top of the stairs. He was covered in blood and ran down to me. I hugged him and picked him up. Kuki was up. She looked towards us.

"Wally NO!" She screamed. I turned towards her. She was gaping at Joey. Suddenly, I felt a buzz shoot through my body and I dropped Joey and fell to the floor. I felt something cool and sticky drip down my back. I held my breath as my vision got blurry. I think I am dying. I see Kuki crying and inching towards me. I hear Joey crying in the background. I notice a bloody knife in Joey's hands. He suddenly smirked as he realized I was looking at him.

"Oooh Wally you got hurt…do you want a band-aid?" Joey asked. He held the knife in the air and slashed an imaginary object. "Let's watch a scary movie Walls." Joey smirked. She paused and laughed. "I'm- I'm so sorry. Let's just see here. You actually thought I was that innocent?" Joey laughed then scoffed at me. "You really are that stupid aren't you?" He asked me. I felt pain shooting through my body. Joey turned to Kuki. Joey cleared his throat and mimicked his innocent voice. "Hi cookie…we are eating more of you." He said in his baby voice. "You are stupid too! I left all those hints and tried to ruin you two!" He shouted he grabbed her hair and she was going to use some fighting skills but he held the knife to her head. "I wouldn't try that Kuki…oh sorry. I mean cookie." Then, he laughed again. "Oh cookie how about we get my brother jealous?" He suddenly kissed Kuki. Wait let me recall that. He tried to French kiss her. She kicked him in his face and ran. She ran to me and sat me up. Joey walked over and stabbed her. "Oh cookie, I thought you were innocent. You're a two timer." He said. I flinched. I wasn't dating her. I loved her but for Jade's… for jade's sake I had hid it. But, now Jade is gone and my vision is going blu-

END TRANSMISSION

Kuki POV

I cried as Wally died. He fell and hit his head. Joey glanced at his brother and frowned.

"That was no fun… we didn't get to finish our game." Joey complained. He grabbed my hair again and I grabbed I my wounded stomach. He had stabbed me a few minutes ago. Tommy rushed in and suddenly Joey attacked him. Tommy knelt down. I used my KND emergency communicator and faced it towards Joey. Joey turned around and saw it. He rushed over and broke it. He punched me in the face hard. I ran up the stairs and into a room. I recognized it as Joey's room. His toy trucks and airplanes were everywhere and I hid under his bed. Joey kicked in every door.

"Cookie…I don't like hide and go seek." He said in his child voice. I blinked tears away and back. He kicked in Wally's door. "Please let's play tag instead." He still had the childish voice. "I won't hurt you." he said. He came to his own door. The only one left. I turned the knob realizing it was locked and kicked the locked several times before finally breaking it. He walked in looking around.

"Please…go…away." I whispered. He walked towards his closet. He pulled it open and blindly stabbed its contents. He turned away and noticed a lump on his bed. He pulled back the blanket and stabbed with his eyes close. He opened his eyes and noticed the blanket was bright red. He smiled but noticed it was ketchup. He started bending down and I looked at him. He stopped and paused.

"Kuki…come out now." I moved out slowly. I held my hand behind my back. "Cookie we have to play a game called death. We both have to win and to win you have to die. But, Kuki the only rule is that you can't cheat death." Joey said. I nodded.

"Joey can I have a hug first?" I asked. He smirked. Then, he leaned in for his hug. I hugged him and suddenly, I felt the cold, sticky blood run through my fingers. I saw Joey pull away and try to get the knife out of his back. I heard the rest of the team outside. I looked at Joey. "Joey?" I asked. He looked at me as he died. "I just cheated death. You lose." I walked out of the room to leave the poor 10 year old boy to die. I walked downstairs and the team and others were outside. I walked past them and I muttered something.

"What?"Nigel asked. I turned around.

"Poor little Joey." I said. I turned around and left them there.

* * *

><p>OMG! I told you no one would expect Joey. No one really pays that much attention to him on the actual cartoon so ha. If anyone noticed he gave the reasons why he did the things and if they failed or not. Oh yeah! Kuki cheated death and Wally actually loved her! Yay! (Cough Wally's alive cough)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Happy ever After?

Soo after the depressing death of Joey, Here is what happens afterwards. So sad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Happy Ever After?<p>

Normal POV

Kuki laid the flowers on the grave. She sighed. He was so good… he didn't deserve to die. Sike, he did! Kuki turned around and spit on Joey's grave. She hated his guts for what he did. Kuki was 16 years old. Every year since two years ago she would give flowers to the old good Joey and spit on the other half for the bad Joey. She had killed him that night. He said she couldn't cheat death. But, she did and he didn't.

Wally walked to his brother's grave and just bowed his head. He had been in a wheel chair. Both of his legs had been broken 2 years ago. He sighed and looked at Kuki. He never really told her he loved her. Jade was gone. He liked Jade, he loved Kuki. Jade was just comforting him. They had planned that she would help them get together. Jade died 2 years ago. Wally un bowed his head and walked back towards the group.

The group look towards Joey's grave. They went back to the tree house.

(SORRY IF IT'S A CRAPPY ENDING)

Kuki was in her room putting all her rainbow monkeys away. Someone knocked outside her curtain. She pulled it back and was kissed instantly by Wally. Suddenly, he broke apart. He looked into her violet eyes.

"Kuki?" He asked. She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry…I have always felt that spark when we kissed." Kuki gasped and Wally smiled. She kissed him again and they sat there and kissed.

MEAN WHILE OUTSIDE

"Abby knew they were gonna be together always!" Abby smiled.

"Oh really… I didn't…get it. Didn't?" He asked. (Joke actually makes no since...if you find away tell me.)

"Well…Number 3 and number 4 are settled." Nigel smirked. "Now about you two." Abby and hoagie blushed.

THE END!

* * *

><p>No sequel sequel sequel awww. Everyone say goodbye.<p>

Number one: Goodbye fellow team mates.

Number two: They are not out teammates Number one… goodbye viewers

Number three: Aw they have to leave. Goodbye viewers. Take my Remember me Rainbow Monkey.

Number Four: Cruddy brother of mine! Goodbye and don't expect a remember me orange hoodie

Number five: Chill out viewers and see ya next story.

Me: So please I hope you enjoyed this story and I am soo sorry for the horrible ending. I will make a better one. I really suck at endings and in the future I may change the ending. Oh... so Joey was the killer if no one knew. You can see all of these characters on my other stories. I have a new crossover of Halloween and Codename kids Next Door. It should arrive in a few days. Soo… bye I guess.


	11. Chapter 11: Important

PLEASE READ: THIS IS ON ALL OF MY STORIES! (Not Hate)

I have recently posted a new story called HATE and I am way too lazy to post a poll…

So, here are some summaries of my two stories. I need help posting one of them…as in which one should I post on FanFiction?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't go in there<strong>

**Horror/Spiritual **

**Rated: T**

"Do I have to?" I asked. Nigel nodded. Everyone was dead serious. I looked at Number 1. I really didn't want to do it. I turned and walked down the creaky hall to Kuki's room. She had been in her room for days. Wally stopped as he looked down and saw a puddle of blood. I shuddered. Numbuh 2 had come so see her and didn't come back. She wasn't her normal self. She was acting strange. In the middle of the night we would hear her constantly screaming for help and she would scream one huge blood curling scream. But, after Numbuh 2 disappeared, we didn't dare go down the hall to her room. She and I rooms were in the same halls. I didn't want to walk past her room at night, so I had slept in the living room. I stopped at her curtain and saw the bloody X painted on it. I reached for the curtain and pulled it back…

* * *

><p>OR<p>

**Blonde Wonder**

**Horror/Friendship**

**Rated: T**

I looked at the blonde boy on the curb. I wondered what he was thinking. He was bleeding and had cuts up and down his arms. I sat by him and gave a small smile. He looked at me blankly and tilted his head to the side. I stuck out my hand and he didn't move or anything. I listened to the silence around us, no kids were outside. I put my hand down. He put a hand on my shoulder. Later, that hand would be the hand of a murderer. I leaned against him and finally talked.

"What's your name?" I asked. Silence.

"I'm Wally Beatles." He said. "Some kids call me the Boogey Boy." I laughed a little, later he would be called the boogeyman. His godfather had been Michael Myers and Michael had succeded in killing all of his family before carving a scar into Wally. Some kids said the scar was the curse of Michael, but I didn't believe that, I just found my first friend, Wally Beatles.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOO, HOW ARE THEY? : ) : )<p>

Sorry caps locks are dumb… anyway So which one should I post, on a POLL I couldn't out up a preview of the stories so I just added another chapter to all of my other stories.

To tell me which one I should post…PAY ATTENTION

_**PLEASE PUT YOUR VOTE IN THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS OF MY STORY **_ HATE _**THAT IS THE ONLY COMMENTS I WILL BE CHECKING. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…**_

_**PICK A STORY AND TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD POST…REMEMBER POST YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS FOR MY STORY **_HATE

BTW: My story is actually called HATE, I'm not telign you to hate it.


End file.
